geckofandomcom-20200213-history
Gecko (series)
Gecko (Also known as The Misadventures of Gecko, and Gecko Chronicles) is an American television series created by Ralf Hat. Just like the title of the series says, the series format follows the exploits of Gecko McKek, and his friends, who mainly go on adventures throughout their town, while battling villains, solving problems, and having fun times. The series is famous for its comedic, surreal humor. 9 The Gecko series received critical acclaim for it's unusual humor, themes, and atmosphere. It had many spinoff media including, web shows, shorts, books, even two feature length films. The series was first pitched to Kingson on January 9, 1995, and had a very successful run from 1995 to 1999. All episodes are written by either Ralf Hat, Thatstuff, or a guest writer. The series officially ended with the season fourteen episode, All's Well, That ends Well, on November 23, 1999. The Gecko series is as well known to be sister series with Instruments & Instruments, and [http://the-sherry-show.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sherry_Show The Sherry Show]. History TBA Development Ralf Hat was very imaginative during his childhood. He would often always draw, and write stories, usually featuring his stuffed animals. One stuff animal was beyond his favorite. A toy lizard in which he called Gecko. When had aged more, and got into computer graphic designing and animation, which led him into making a bunch of short films featuring Gecko, and other stuffed animals as characters. Friends of Hat, including Thatstuff, helped Hat with many of the short films. In 1991, during Hat's third year at CalArts, he conceived the show. Using animation cels to animate, Hat managed to get the voices of the main cast of Billy West (Gecko), Tom Kenny (M-Bunny), and Richard Steven Horvitz (Fred). During the series mid development, Hat pitched the series to Kingson, which helped animate, provide actors, help produce, etc. Pitching the series was easy, especially since Kingson was founded by Hat. The series was halfway finished development, a conception for the first few episodes had came, it took nearly $100,500 to produce the first three episodes each. Gecko first appeared on Kingson on May 24, 1994. As a result, the show was financed as an independent production by ''Deadpan Productions''. '' TBA Cast Voice cast American cast * '''Billy West' as Gecko * Tom Kenny as M-Bunny * Richard Steven Horvitz as Fred * Son of Hat as House Guy * Joe Alaskey as McTurtles * Matt Hill as Greeny * Keith Ferguson as Squirm Worm * Tara Strong as Jessica * Carlos Alazraqui as Crocks * Thatstuff as Yarnman * Frank Welker as Woof Woof Dog * Jim Cummings as Snake & Eyez * Tom Kane as Octi * Dee Bradley Baker as Bearo * BaconMahBoi as Brickman * Maurice LaMarche as Superdude * Grey DeLisle as Bunny Blue TBA Production Writing Writing an episode of Gecko takes extremely less time than other well developed series. Since the fist few seasons of the series ran for five minutes, writing it could take only an hour. It commonly included punchlines, gags, random/ wacky plots and more. As the series began to mature, episodes took nearly two days to write only eleven minutes of it. TBA Animation Animation is done with cels for the first 8 seasons, digital ink and paint for seasons 9-13, and Adobe Flash from season 14. Animation is done by Paramount Television Animation from TBA-TBA, Frederatorin TBA, and Kingson Animation Studios in TBA (when the studio was founded). Animation is done in only 3 days, which makes a rather cheap yet charming animation style. TBA Music TBA Broadcasting * See Episode list Media TBA Merchandise TBA